heaven isn't complete without you
by molliorra schiffer
Summary: ketika Matt secara ajaib bisa selamat karena Near dari tembakan yang hampir membunuhnya di tanggal 26 Januari. kerinduannya menguar dalam surga yang dipijaki Mello. dan Matt menggandeng Linda untuk mendapatkan kembali Mello-nya (R&R untuk kebaikan bersama :D)


Hari itu tidak bisa dikatakan siang ataupun malam, warna senja merantai setiap sudut-sudut dan celah di cakrawala, teduh sekali, mengikat kuat seperti mendung dengan awan gelap, namun bercahaya keemasan, seperti warna rambut bocah lelaki berumur Sembilan tahun yang sedang menikmati coklatnya di bawah pohon, entah pohon apa. Rambut bocah itu lurus sebahu dan dibiarkannya jatuh tanpa terikat, sekilas terlihat seperti perempuan dari kejauhan.

Di tangannya, selain coklat tergenggam sepucuk amplop berwarna krem, tanpa membaca siapa pengirimnya, ia tahu siapa yang akan sangat iseng mengiriminya sepucuk surat itu, perlahan sambil mulut rakusnya menggigit coklat, bocah itu membuka penutup amplop dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas di dalamnya, dan matanya kini sibuk meneliti setiap huruf dan kata dalam barisan paragraf itu..

_Dear Mello,_

_Selamat pagi, Mello. Apa kabar? Bahagiakah kau di sana? Surga itu seperti apa? Ehh.. ataukan kau sekarang di neraka gara-gara semasa hidupmu mendzolimiku? Hehehhe…. Hahahhaa… pasti saat membaca ini kau langsung melotot dan mengataiku bodoh karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh ini. Aaahhh.. tapi yang benar-benar ingin ku ketahui, masihkah kau makan coklat?_

Si rambut emas seketika menghentikan gigitannya pada coklat mahal berbungkus kertas alummunium itu. Sejenak terhenyak, menatap aneh pada benda yang disinggung dalam surat, namun ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan surat yang ditangannya itu.

_Aduh, Mells, pertanyaan bodoh lagi ya? Tapi aku benar-benar ingin tahu. Ada kabar baik dariku, aku tidak lagi merokok dan mengkonsumsi junkfood, itu karena kau. Kau ingat saat kau bertanya kapan aku akan berhenti mengkonsumsi semua itu dan belajar pola hidup sehat? Waktu itu kujawab saat kau berhenti makan coklat (ya.. dan waktu itu serta merta kau daratkan jotosanmu di pipi kiriku hingga lebam, kejam sekali kau ini.). Akan terasa curang kan kalau sekarang di dunia sana kau masih makan coklat dan aku sudah membuang jauh-jauh rokok dan junkfood?_

_Hei sebenarnya apakah kau tidak sadar, coklat pahit itu bisa menjadi manis karena kandungan gula dan susu. Potensial sekali untuk menjadikanmu pria gemuk berlemak, obesitas dan diabetes, sama bahayanya dengan asap rokok pemicu kanker paru-paru ini. (aah sebenarnya aku lebih takut kalau impotent gara-gara itu. Hahaha)_

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Kau bodoh, Matt! Tentu saja sapai kapanpun aku akan makan coklat!"Mello hanya bisa mengatakan itu sesaat setelah beberapa detik ia tertegun. Kemudian mengulangi perkataannya dengan sedikit penekanan,"Matt, kau bodoh!" sedetik kemudian, manik birunya menjajaki deretan kata di surat itu tadi.

_Saat jantungmu berhenti berdetak, jantungkupun berhenti berdetak, aku berharap begitu, tapi delapan belas tembakan yang bersarang di tubuhku waktu itu tak juga mengirimku pada kematian. Maksudku.. Aku hampir mati jika saja Near tidak segera menyelamatkanku. Errr.. kau ingat Near, Mello? Bocah albino berrambut ungu pucat itu, bocah yang kau bilang sialan itu (aku tahu sebenarnya kau tidak membencinya)._

_Jangan cemburu ketika aku mengikutsertakan namanya di surat bodoh ini. Sebenarnya, waktu itu… aku mengutuki diriku sendiri setelah terdengar kabar kau mati. Bukankah tidak ada gunanya aku hidup jika kau tidak? Hemmm.. (bayangkan diriku sedang tersenyum, Mells). Tapi jika aku mati, kau tidak akan pernah mendegar apa yang aku ceritakan ini. Jadi simak baik-baik!_

Deretan kata itu membuat Mello tersenyum simpul, kerinduanya membuncah seketika membayangkan wajah bodoh Matt mengatakan kalimat itu dengan berbisik tepat di depan lubang telinganya. Hatinya terasa sesak seakan ada batu besar bersarang di dadanya.

_Empat bulan yang lalu, setelah peristiwa itu, rasa sakit di tubuhku hilang, menguap oleh arus waktu, namun meninggalkan bekas bulat cembung di beberapa bagian tubuhku (sebenarnya bukan beberapa, tapi banyak, jangan menyuruhku pergi ke Gangnam dan operasi plastik di sana demi menghilangkan bekas-bekas ini, Mells.). Aku menyukai tattoo alami itu, aku menikmati kenangan yang terbalut di dalamya, tentang strategi yang kau buat sempurna, rencana yang tak sia-sia , yah.. kesalahan ada padaku karena aku dengan bodohnya bisa tertangkap._

Genangan air membentuk semacam bendungan di mata Mello, titik-titik itu tentu akan menetes jika saja ia tak segera mengusapnya. Bibirnya perlahan menggumam,"Bodoh! Kau bodoh, Matt. Tentu saja aku yang hampir membunuhmu. Masih saja menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Itu tindakan paling bodoh di dunia, Matt!"

_Kau tahu, Mello, bocah albino itu menawariku untuk menjadi pertnernya. Dia menjadi detektif terkenal di dunia, Mells, dan hal itu membuatnya sangat.. sangat kerepotan. Tapi tenang saja, hal itu tidak bisa dijadikan dasar untuk aku memenuhi permintaannya. Aku tahu kau tak akan suka dan akupun tak mau. Aku bersumpah demi Tuhan itu terahir kali aku bertemu dengannya, Mells. Ya. Aku pergi, dia dan juga negara bernama Jepang itu mengingatkanku padamu, pada kematianmu. Pada kesendirianku._

_Kau pasti penasaran ke mana aku pergi. Hahahhaha… hei jangan pasang muka jelek seperti itu, kau sudah jelek jadi jangan memperparah kejelekanmu sendiri. *Ehhh? (aku senang jika saja sekarang kau meradang dan dengan pistol di balik jaketmu itu kau menembakku tepat di kepalaku)._

_Aku ke Indonesia, mello._

_Ya, aku ke Indonesia. Sebuah negara yang kau kira bodoh dan primitive, yang semua wilayahnya adalah hutan tanpa ada hal asyik untuk hiburan. Kukira dulu juga begitu, makanya aku ke sini untuk menenangkan diri, tapi kenyataan lebih baik dari pada apa yang kita perkirakan, Mells._

_Andaikan kau di sini, kau bisa mengirup aroma surga bersama-sama denganku, kita berdua tak pernah mengira bagaimana debur ombak dari yang paling landai sampai yang paling menyeramkan dengan gunung-gunung berapi paling aktif di dunia mewarnai banyak kebudayaan dan sastra yang tinggi yang bersinergi dengan kecanggihan IT. Hei, aku juga baru tahu orang-orang di sini pintar membuat robot dan game. Jika saja mereka mau lebih optimal menggarapnya, mungkin Jepang akan bisa mereka saingi._

_Di sini aku membunuh kesendirianku (jangan berpikir aku melupakanmu, atau terbiasa tanpamu. ITU HAL MUSTAHIL YANG TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TERJADI). Aku sudah hampir setahun di Indonesia, yang kuingat saat itu hari membagi waktunya dengan malam, aku menyisir jalanan agak padat di waktu itu, dan menemukan satu toko buku yang menawarkan Play Station terbaru. Dan kau tidak akan mengira apa yang kutemukan ketika aku memasuki toko buku itu._

_Dua orang bernama Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata mengabadikan kita. Ah tidak, errrr.. sebenarnya ini tentang buku keparat sialan yang membunuhmu itu. Tapi lumayanlah ada kau dan aku *walaupun hanya sedikit*. Eh tapi yang sedikit itu justru membuat orang-orang penasaran dengan kita lho. Keren kan? Tentu saja keren! Itu karena aku memang tampan dan Takeshi Obata menggambarku dengan benar. Dan karena kau terus-terusan bersamaku, maka kau juga ikut terkenal. Hahahahha… (kali ini jangan menarik pematik pistol itu, Mello. Ini alasan konyol untuk membunuhku. I swear aku hanya bercanda.)_

_Hanya… si tolol Tsugumi Ohba menurutku sedikit berlebihan dan subjektif sekali, kau pasti akan meradang jika saja kau membaca deskripsi mengenai "Mello, yang bernama asli Mihael Keehl belajar setiap malam dan menghabiskan hari-harinya untuk belajar hanya untuk mengungguli Near". Haha, darahkupun seketika naik ke ubun-ubun sewaktu membacanya. kalau memang kau melakukan itu, tentu saja sejak awal kau sudah dapat mengalahkan si albino itu. Tapi kau tidak, kau sibuk keluar, kegiatan yang kau sebut dengan mencari angin tu, sesungguhnya aku tahu kau tidak benar-benar hanya mencari angin, tapi kau mempelajari, mengerti dan memahami suatu pelajaran berharga tak ternilai bernama "kehidupan". Bagiku, kau lebih segalanya dari Near. Kau nomor satu, Mello. NOMOR SATU!_

_Hah! Dan kau akan lebih meradang kalau tahu bagaimana si Ohba itu menggambarkan Near. Ia tampak cool dan tak peduli dengan apapun, dengan piyama kebesarannya itu. Seperti tak ada satu halpun yang ia takuti. Padahal kita sama-sama tahu, ia terlalu rapuh untuk "hanya" terlihat seperti itu. Aahhh, apa dia memang seperti itu setelah meninggalkan Wammy's House? Ah mungkin saja, tidak ada yang mengerjainya di sana, jadi dia tidak merasa takut. Ahaha.. kasian sekali, pasti dia sangat kesepian._

_Dan satu lagi kesalahan penulis komik itu, di volume 12, aku harus dikabarkan mati. Ya… kuharap memang seperti itu. Aku mati, jadi segalanya akan mudah. Dan aku bisa bersamamu di sana._

_Sesungguhnya bagaimana kematian itu, Mells? Apakah menyakitkan? Atau sebaliknya? Hmm.. jika tiba saat-saat itu, kau harus berjanji untuk menungguku di pintu kematian, dengan begitu aku tak perlu takut karena di sana aku melihat kau dengan jelas. Aku meringukanmu, Mello._

_-Matt-_

Habis sudah kalimat-kalimat kerinduan yang terbungkus dalam permukaan kertas itu terbaca oleh Mello saat genangan air di bendungan matanya merembes membentuk aliran lahar dingin di wajahnya, mulutnya tak bisa lagi mengunyah coklat, terlalu kelu, kaku. Ia hanya meletakkan coklat itu di atas kertas penyebab tangisannya di tanah tepat sejengkal dari tempatnya duduk, remahan coklat itu membentuk noda-noda dalam deretan kalimat itu, kini kakinya ia tekuk ke dada dan menumpukan kedua tangannya dan tenggelam di sana, di samudera air matanya sandiri.

"Surat dari Matt, Mello?" Tanya sebuah suara. Gadis kecil bermata sama berkucir dua dari arah belakang, di balik pohon tempatnya duduk. Sayang, suara itu tak mendapakan sambutan. Ia tetap meneruskan,"Matt-mu selalu mencintaimu, Mello. Tidak akan berakhir sampai kapanpun."

"Cihh! Matt terlalu bodoh untuk menikahi perempuan totol sepertimu, Linda!" balas Mello meradang atas kedatagan perempuan yang mengganggu suasana melankolisnya itu. Tatapannya seperti akan menghabisi sosok di depannya dan membuatnya mati dua kali.

"Tidak, Mello. Kau tidak mengerti!"

"Aku terlalu mengerti bahwa kau itu….,"suara Mello terhenti sejenak mencari nada yang tepat untuk mengatakan kemarahannya. Lalu dengan nada yang samar ia melanjutkan,"Bitch."

"Dia bahkan tidak mencintaiku, Mello. Baginya, keberadaanku hanya.. jalan untuk membunuh waktu, jalan untuk mendapatkanmu kembali."

"Dasar bodoh!"

* * *

"Ayah… Ayah… Aku sudah pulang!"seru gadis kecil berumur 5 tahun berambut emas sebahu terganjal earphone ungu yang melingkari lehernya, ketika kaki kecilnya selangkah memasuki bibir pintu bersama pengasuhnya. Yang dipanggil tak bergeming, hanya suara dengkurannya yang khas menyeruak di ruangan krem berperabot serba mewah dengan hiasan yang sebagian besar adalah lukisan, di antara itu ada lukisan yang paling besar, hampir memenuhi sudut ruangan itu. Lukisan bergambar tiga bocah laki-laki dari wammy's House; Matt, Near, Mello, begitu urutannya dari kiri ke kanan, ketiganya berrangkulan sambil membawa benda kesayangannya masing-masing; PSP, robot gundam, dan coklat.

Si gadis kecil sebal keceriaannya tak mendapat tanggapan. Tubuh laki-laki yang tertidur di karpet abu-abu yang tangannya menggenggam stick PS itu digoyang-goyangkannya. Tetap saja, manik zamrud itu masih terkatup dalam kelopak matanya yang tertutup rapat. Badan lelaki itu kurus hingga kaus merah merah bergaris-garis hitam itu tampak sedikit kedodoran, di lehernya menggantung pasrah sebuah goggle putih berlensa oranye. Si gadis tampak tak sabar, sinar keceriaannya perlahan berubah menjadi kekecewaan ala anak-anak. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh ayahnya itu tambah kuat.

"Ayah! Ayah bangun! Aku sudah pulang, Ayah! Jangan tidur terus!" kekecewaan itu menjelma air dari sudut matanya. Pelayan yang sejak tadi bersamanya dengan pengertian menggendongnya untuk diajak mencari hiburan lain. Tapi si gadis telah bulat dengan tekadnya, suaranya kian meriuh berlomba dengan dengkuran ayahnya. Dan baru beberapa detik kemudian sang ayah tersadar akan tangisan gadis kecilnya dan menggeliat membuka mata. Tidak sampai lima detik, Ia memutuskan untuk beranjak merebut tubuh gadis kecilnya itu dari gedongan pengasuhnya. Tangisan gadis itu terhenti, menyisakan isak yang terlanjur basah.

Sang ayah yang masih setengah sadar duduk memangku anaknya di sofa favoritnya. Lalu mengelus-elus rambut emas itu dengan penuh kasih. "Maafkan ayah ya, Mello. Tadi ayah ketiduran. Ayah capek sekali," kata sang Ayah lembut dengan suara yang masih agak parau.

"Ayah pasti main game terus makanya kecapean! Apa asiknya sih mainan sendirian begitu, Yah? Kan lebih asik main sama teman-teman," kata sang gadis masih mengatur nafasnya untuk menghentikan isak.

"Makanya Mello makan yang banyak biar cepat gede, biar bisa menemani ayah main game, jadi ayah nggak sendirian lagi! Hehehe…,"

"Ayah curang! Mello ngga mau, Ayah saja yang nemenin Mello main kerajaan-kerajaan-an. Aku jadi putrinya, Ayah jadi Pangerannya!"

"Iya, iya.. Ayah ngalah deh. Putri cantik, bagaimana jalan-jalanmu ke pantai, kau bahagia kan? Pangeran harus apa biar kamu tidak cengeng lagi?"

"Hahahhaha.. ayah lucu," mulut si gadis kecil hanya bisa melepaskan kata-kata itu, lalu membenamkan tubuhnya ke dada ayahnya dengan sesekali membenarkan letak earphone di lehernya, mencari aroma tubuh ayahnya yang terkontaminasi parfum mahal, dan kedamaian menyusup bersamaan dengan mengalirnya detak jantung ayahnya di aliran darahnya. Sang ayah melakukan hal yang sama, menciumi aroma rambut sang anak yang tersengat bau matahari di pantai. Hingga si gadis teringat sesuatu.

Ia beranjak dari pelukan ayahnya dan membuka retsleting di tas gendongnya, mengambil suatu kotak kayu berlumut yang sangat rapat, bisa dijamin tidak akan nada air yang dapat masuk jika wadah tersebut sudah terkunci, si gadis membungkusnya dengan plastik agar tasnya tidak kotor.

"Ayah, tadi aku menemukan harta karun di pinggir pantai. Mbok Ijah menyuruhku mengembalikannya, tapi aku nggak mau. Kan ini hadiah dari dewa laut untukku ya, yah?" katanya bersungut-sungut mengikutsertakan nama pengasuhnya itu.

"Yang dikatakan Mbok Ijah benar, Mello. Lain kali jangan mengambil barang sembarangan. Oke?"sang Ayah mencoba menasehati anaknya sehalus mungkin, namun gadis kecilnya hanya setengah hati mendengarkan kalimat ayahnya itu. Ia sibuk membuka plastik yang tadi ia ikat sendiri dengan simpul ruwet –entah apa namanya-.

Saat kotak kayu itu dikeluarkan, suatu hal yang tak pernah diprediksikan gadis itu terjadi. Seakan bayangan ayahnya menjelma dalam jiwa lain. Ia hanya bisa mengamati ayahnya yang terbang dalam ingatannya sendiri, yang memandang secara bergantian kotak yang telah terbuka dengan mudah karena sang ayah menghafal kode-kodenya dengan baik, dan membuka lembaran-lembaran kertas itu dengan getaran yang hebat.

Dari sudut bibirnya yang menggigil berbisik," Remah Coklat ini.., Mello. Kau membacanya?"

* * *

Kala itu biru mendominasi pemandangan dari mata Matt dan gadis kecilnya. Langit yang begitu terang tanpa awan bergandengan dengan birunya samudera Hindia. Riak-riak kecil terbentuk dari deburan air yang terhunus ujung perahu motor, Matt hanya diam dengan sesekali menjawab pertanyaan anaknya dengan singkat tanpa berniat memuaskan keingintahuan anaknya.

Sang anak hanya mampu memandang wajah ayahnya yang terbungkus rambut merah kecoklatan yang berpendar melawan sengatan matahari. Mata zamrudnya tertutup lensa orange memandang jauh ke dalam air, seakan dapat mencapai radius berratus-ratus mil untuk melihat dasarnya. Sekilas ia mengagumi ketampanan ayahnya. Ia baru akan memasang earphone ungu yang selalu melingkar di lehernya yang mungil ketika Ayahnya membuka mulut.

"Mello, ayo kita menulis surat. Ayah sedang merindukan seseorang,"

"Hmm? Siapa Ayah? Ayah kengen sama Ibu ya?"wajah polosnya menyiratkan keingintahuan akan banyak hal, termasuk kenapa ayahnya tiba-tiba mau menemaninya ke pantai, bahkan lebih jauh mengajaknya berlayar ke laut.

"Emm.. ya. Tapi untuk Ibu, kau saja yang menulisnya, kau sangat merindukannya bukan? Ibu akan kerepotan membaca surat kita berdua. Bilang pada Ibu ayah juga sangat merindukannya. Ayah akan menulis untuk orang lain, teman Ibu di atas sana."lalu Matt memeluk ananknya sangat erat seraya berbisik,"Aku mencintaimu, Mello."

_Dear Ibuku yang cantik,_

_Ibu, aku merindukanmu, kenapa kau tidak juga datang? Aku iri dengan teman-temanku yang diantarkan Ibunya saat berangkat sekolah, tapi Ayah selalu bilang kalau Ibu sibuk di atas sana menunggu Mello bersama para bidadari. Ayah juga bilang Ayah merindukanmu. Kapan Ibu akan menemani kami? Tidakkah Ibu merindukan kami?_

_Ibu, aku punya banyak cerita, aku berjanji akan menceritakannya saat ibu datang. Tapi Ibu harus menasehati Ayah dulu agar berhenti main game, biar Ayah juga bisa mendengarkan ceritaku. Ayah bandel sekali tahu, Bu._

_Oya, lukisan di atas TV itu ayah dan teman-temannya ya, bu? Aku melihat ada seseorang yang mirip denganku, dia siapa, bu?_

…_sgdyteuyqkdu9qrwerywiueq6312 4_

_Dear, Mello._

_Hei Mello, sudah lama sekali ya. Kau merindukanku? Apakah kau menunggu suratku di atas sana? Maaf, Mells. Aku tak percaya surat itu bisa sampai, kukira aku hanya berputar dengan kebodohanku sendiri._

_Emm.. apakah kau sudah bertemu dengan Linda? Kalau sudah, aku yakin kau sudah mendengar banyak hal darinya. Maafkan aku yang tak menceritakannya sendiri, kali ini, berikan maafmu, Mello. Akan kuceritakan semuanya.._

_Kau tak lupa kan aku sekarang di Indonesia? Ya. Enam tahun lalu aku bertemu Linda di suatu wilayah bernama Yogyakarta. Dia sedang mengadakan pameran lukisannya di sana, entah kenapa dan bagaimana, akhirnya aku menjadikannya istriku._

_Dan foto ini, ini foto terbaruku bersama gadis kecilku, Mells. Wajahnya mirip denganmu kan? Namanya juga sama denganmu, semoga kau berbaik hati meminjamkannya. Mihael Mellody Keehl. Dengan begitu aku bisa memanggilnya Mello dengan penggalan Mellody nama tengahnya itu, tapi kurasa nama itu sangat pantas untuknya, ia suka sekali dengan music. Kau pasti heran bagaimana nama keluarga Jeevas tak kucantumkan di nama anakku. Mello, ini Indonesia, tidak aka nada yang peduli aku menggunakan nama keluarga atau tidak._

_Mello, aku mohon kau masih mau mengungguku di sana, kali ini tidak dalam waktu yang singkat, kau harap kau mau sedikit bersabar. Aku berjanji akan menemuimu di sana, tapi sekarang, berikan waktumu untuk kunikmati bersama Mello kecilku. Biarkan jiwamu mengalir di sana, Mello. Aku berjanji hanya akan mencintai satu nama. Mello, hanya Mello yang aku cintai. Mihael Keehl, dan Mihael Mellody Keehl._

* * *

Mello masih saja dengan kebiasaannya melamun di bawah pohon di depan Wammy's House. Tubuh kecilnya mulai bosan dengan keabadian, tapi tidak juga bosan dengan coklat yang di genggamnya. Saat itu semilir angin memilin-milin rambutnya yang tergerai menyentuh bahunya, ketika kemudian sebuah suara memanggilnya dari kejauhan, suara renta seorang pria, Roger.

Mello berjalan santai mendekati arah datangnya suara, beberapa detik setelahnya, ia telah dengan erat menggenggam secarik kertas tanpa amplop, di dalam lipatannya, terihat ada sesuatu yang terselip. Ia tak ingin membacanya saat itu, dan hanya menyelipkannya di saku celananya yang sedikit kotor terkena debu. Kemudian berbisik tidak pada siapapun, "Kau ini bodoh sekali, Matt. Jangan terlalu khawatir seperti itu, bagaimanapun aku akan selalu menunggumu, setidaknya untuk meninju wajahmu lagi. Aku berharap kau tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menganggap surga dan neraka itu benar-benar ada. Kau harus tahu, kematian itu menyenangkan, hidup di keabadian. Dan aku memilih masa dan tempat ini untuk melewati keabadianku, Matt. Untuk menunggumu. Jadi jangan bodoh…

… kalau kau bersikeras surga dan neraka itu ada, kurasa inilah yang dinamakan surga. Tapi surga terasa tidak lengkap tanpamu."


End file.
